<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snape x Reader one shots by Amphr1t3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212374">Snape x Reader one shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amphr1t3/pseuds/Amphr1t3'>Amphr1t3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Sub Severus Snape, Top Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:28:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amphr1t3/pseuds/Amphr1t3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Idk mans i just wrote this for my bestie and they said that they don't really like Wattpad so I switched it here. Very smutty, so if that isn't your cup of tea, move along and have a great day/night!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That's it....and done! I thought to myself as I had finally finished grading the stack of tests Severus Snape had handed to me to grade. Normally, they wouldn't take me this long, but Sev had given me the first year's papers, and let me tell you, someone needs to help these kids write with quills, because their writing was barely legible. I walked over so Sev's desk with the stack of tests in my arms. "Here you are sir." I said quietly, trying my best to not distract him from the work he was doing. "Thank you miss y/n" He replied in his deep, raspy voice. As I walked away I heard him call out for me.</p><p>"Miss Y/N come here."</p><p>Having no clue what I might have done wrong, I turned on my heels to start over toward him. Once I was back in front of his desk, He opened his mouth to ask me a question.</p><p>"Did I excuse you yet Miss. Y/N?" He said with a tone so cold that shivers were driven down my spine.</p><p>"No. No sir" I replied sheepishly tucking a stray hair behind my ear and placing my hands behind my back respectfully.</p><p>"You must know that you only leave when I dismiss you, Y/N" He remarked, amused by my worry.</p><p>"Of course sir. I'm sorry sir." I then replied, praying that he wouldn't fire me.</p><p>"You must be punished...Y/N.." He growled. He stood up from his desk and walked behind me lightly brushing my shoulders with his cold fingertips.</p><p>"Of course, only if you want it that way" He said, his breath traveling down the back of my neck and filling me with warmth and desire.</p><p>My knees weakened under his touch, all I could do was nod a simple "Yes"</p><p>"As you wish" He said with a smirk.</p><p>He pulled me around to face him, and he immediately pressed our lips together, closing in what little space was between us. I almost melted under his kiss. It was filled with hunger and passion, constantly making me want more. The only thing I was able to do was let out a soft moan as I felt his hand travel to my thigh, lifting it up and around him. I pulled him around so my back was facing the desk and I lifted myself on, wrapping my other leg around him as I sat on top of the papers I had graded. He chuckled and broke our kiss, only to travel down to my collarbone, leaving marks all the way to my shoulders. I pushed his face back up to mine, kissing him, then pressing my forehead against his as I unbuttoned my shirt, keeping eye contact with him as I slowly slipped it off. He stared at the top of my exposed chest, moving his hands around me to unclip the back of my bra. I shivered as he threw my bra to the ground, wasting no time continuing to litter my chest with love marks. I moaned as he found a soft spot right beneath my collarbone. I grabbed his hair and held him closer to my body, not wanting him to ever stop what he was doing. He gently pulled away and took my hands in his, placing a tender kiss on either on of them before standing up. This was my chance to tease him. I slid off the desk and fell onto my knees in front of him. I looked up into his eyes and saw his face become red. Perfect. He wasn't used to women taking control. I stood up slowly, met his gaze and started to take off his robes. I smirked as I saw his erection under his boxers. All for me. I slowly kneeled to the floor, pulling his boxers to the floor with me. I looked up at him, opening my mouth just slightly and taking the tip in. I heard him moan as I made my way down his length, then back up again. Each time I repeated this motion, he became louder and louder. Just before he had his release, I slowed down. Then I felt his hands reach the back of my head, he started guiding me, making me go faster. I heard him growl...</p><p>"Nobody teases me like that...and gets away with it."</p><p>I continued until he stopped guiding my head up and down his cock. I felt him release his load into the back of my throat. I swallowed it, and smiled, wiping the sides of my mouth as I stood back up. He took hold of my face, pulling it towards his and locking me back into a hungry kiss. He started pushing me toward a student's desk, which I complied with. I sat on top of the desk and wrapped one leg around him. I pulled my skirt off, not breaking eye contact with him for one second. He then reached his hands down to my panties, taking them off of me with one swift motion. He looked down at my pussy, lining his cock up with the entrance. He looked at me as if to ask for permission, which I happily granted. He then slowly pushed his cock inside of me, speeding up once I had gotten used to him being there. I moaned as he continued to thrust deeper inside of me.</p><p>"Shit Sev..." I moaned, reaching behind him to grab his hair.</p><p>"Say my name again pet" He growled, continuing his fast pace.</p><p>"Severus.." I moaned again, beginning to feel myself become undone.</p><p>"Shit" He moaned in response. He began to become sloppier with his movements, randomly changing speed in his pace as we both became closer to our climax.</p><p>"Shit! Sev- I'm-" I moaned as I felt myself tighten around him.</p><p>"Oh fuck- Y/N You're gonna make me cum" He said through clenched teeth.</p><p>"D-daddy!" I yelled and he thrusted more and more desperately.</p><p>"Cum for me pet" He said back to me, enjoying how I looked, desperately taking his cock inside of me.</p><p>As if on his command, my pussy tightened as I came around him, taking him deeper inside of me. He thrusted a few more times before emptying himself inside of me. We remained entangled together for a few minutes, regaining our strength to put our clothes back on. Afterwards, he put hit boxers and robes back on, and walked back over to his desk where he continued grading papers like nothing had happened. As I got dressed I looked over to him before walking toward his desk. I pulled him by his collar toward my face, locking our lips together in our final kiss. "Next time, It'll be me who gets to be on top" I whispered in his ear, before walking out of the classroom doors, knowing I had left him a flustered, horny mess.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Forbidden Forest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been weeks. Snape hadn't spoken one word to me in weeks. That's not to say we talked often, just that we would have the occasional interaction when we passed each other in the halls or when he was giving me papers to grade. It was like he would deliberately avoid me, have it be passing around me whenever he saw me in the halls, or just straight up ignoring me. At this point, had enough. After he finished speaking to me, I would confront him.</p><p>The end of class came sooner than later. The bell rang and I headed toward his desk to place the papers I had been grading the entire period. "There you are Sir," I said, placing the stack of papers on his desk. He only looked up at me and nodded. He. Just. Nodded. "Hey, what's going on? Why have you been ignoring me so much? Did I do something wrong? Because if I did, I surely deserve some sort of explanation, don't you think? How much longer are you going to pretend I don't exist?" The words seemed to flow out of me like word vomit. Snape sat up in his chair, obviously shocked by the sudden change of mood in the room, and I could tell he was slightly embarrassed for being called out so harshly. He looked up into my eyes and simply replied. "Walk with me."</p><p>Reluctantly, I followed as he walked outside of the school, and toward the forbidden forest. We hadn't spoken the entire time we were walking and naturally, I started to become slightly freaked out. "What are you planning on doing?" I asked, my voice slightly breaking from fear as we walked deeper and deeper into the woods. Suddenly he turned around and pinned me by my wrists to the nearest tree. I let out a small scream, and he lowered one hand to put a finger in front of my mouth, shushing me. He lowered his face to mine before he whispered in my ear, "Be quiet for me y/n." I shivered as his voice traveled through the air. </p><p>"Wh-what's going on?" I muttered, my voice still slightly tainted with fear.</p><p>"I'm going to make sure you never raise your voice with me again." He said darkly, a smirk plastered across his face. "But only of course, with your permission." He added, his hand running down my thigh, gently tugging at my skirt. I squeaked, feeling his cold skin touch mine, and he let go of my other hand, caressing down the side of my face and pulling my bottom lip down as his hand reached my chin. I closed my eyes and rested my head against the tree, exhaling all of the stress and worry that had built up from the walk here. I looked into Snape's dark eyes. I nodded. </p><p>He wasted no time starting to "Correct me." The hand he kept on my chin was moved to be resting on the space of tree right next to my face, while his other hand slowly crept up my thigh, to pull my skirt down. I felt his hand then creep back up my leg to gently push his hand down the front of my panties. I whimpered as I felt his cold hands touch my skin, and as I did, he shushed me. </p><p>"I said, you won't raise your voice at me." He growled, beginning to rub circles around my clit. I slipped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. </p><p>"Desperate now, are we?" He chuckled as he felt me becoming wetter and wetter from his touch. Suddenly, he shifted his attention from my clit, towards my pussy, sliding two fingers inside. </p><p>"Shhiitt." I muttered through gritted teeth, trying to stay as quiet as possible. In response, Snape chuckled and began thrusting his fingers, going faster at every sound I made.</p><p>"That's right Y/N... Release on my fingers for me." He said, watching me become closer and closer to reaching ecstasy. Just then, I felt my body go limp under Snape's touch, my walls tightening around his two fingers as I began to wilt into pleasure. I stifled a moan, knowing if I had made any sort of noise, I would surely be punished.</p><p>"Say my name Y/N" Snape spat as I came down from my high.</p><p>"S-snape" I whispered, still not wanting to make noise. He chuckled and said, </p><p>"This is the only time I'm letting you get loud for me. Scream my name, let everyone know who you belong to." He snarled as he brought his hands to his trousers, dropping them, and revealing his hard cock. Before I had time to process what he said, he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me onto him. He gave me no moment to get used to him inside me before he began roughly thrusting in and out of my pussy.</p><p>"Snape-" I said whimpered, taking in all of the pleasure pulsing through me.</p><p>"Louder for me slut." He demanded, pushing himself deeper inside of me and lifting one of my legs around him, closing in the very little amount of space between us.</p><p>"Snape!" I yelped, beginning to moan loudly with every push from Snape.</p><p>"Scream as loud as you want for me Y/N. Let EVERYONE know that you are mine. Who do you belong to?"</p><p>"SNAPE!" I screamed. I heard my voice echo the forest as I was once again brought to my peak by Severus. Me legs began to shake uncontrollably and I lost all control of my body. I collapsed against the tree with nothing but Snape holding me up. I felt him release himself into me before he lifted me up and onto my feet, helping me keep steady as I put my clothes back on and he did the same. </p><p>"I'm sorry I've been ignoring you Y/N... It won't happen again" He said awkwardly, tightening his tie and brushing himself off.</p><p>"I'll see you 7:00 a.m. sharp tomorrow for first period. Don't be late"</p><p>All I could do was smile and nod.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>